Toshiro Hitsugaya: User's Guide
by Araedia
Summary: Thank you for purchasing a TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA unit! Please read the following instructions carefully to get the most satisfying performance out of your TOSHIRO unit and to avoid any trips to the ICU. Based on Theresa Green's format.


**Disclaimer: Toshiro Hitsugaya is not mine. The format is based on Theresa Green's User's Guides.**

* * *

**Thank you for purchasing a TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA unit! Please read the following instructions carefully to get the most satisfying performance out of your TOSHIRO unit (and to avoid any trips to the ICU).**

**Familiarizing Yourself With Your Unit**

**NAME: **Toshiro Hitsugaya

**HEIGHT: **133 cm (standard version)

**WEIGHT: **28 kg (standard version)

**BIRTHDAY: **December 20

**OTHER EDITIONS: **Economical version(Scrawny Rukongai edition)

Limited deluxe version (Grown-up Hottie edition)

**Accessories**

Your TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA unit comes with the following standard accessories:

3 x Standard Shinigami uniform

1 x Sleeveless Captain's haori for Squad 10 (with green sash and round clip attached)

1 x Zanpakuto (Hyourinmaru)

2 x Casual wear (jeans and polo-necked shirt/ T-shirt)

1 x Super Seiretei hair gel (for maintenance of spikes [see more under: **Handling and Care**])

On special demand, the following accessories are also included:

1 x Karakura High school uniform

1 x Bunny suit (Free, on purchase of a TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA and RANGIKU MATSUMOTO boxed set)

**Opening Your TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA Unit**

TOSHIRO being one of the more obliging units should be easy enough to bring out of his box. Keeping the box in the centre of the room (preferably at a temperature of 0-5 degree C), slit the lid and step away. If your unit is on Petulant Kid mode, he will possibly refuse to come out. In such a situation, phrases such as "There's watermelon on the table!" or "Bed-wetter MOMO is here!" should help to lure him out.

(**WARNING: **Phrases such as "MOMO is in a coma", "RANGIKU is drunk" and any mention of "AIZEN", "GIN" or "Paperwork" can possibly land you in the ICU with severe frostbite.)

**Functions**

Your TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA unit is multi-purpose and highly co-operative. A few of his important functions are listed below:

_**Friendly Neighbourhood Shinigami:**_ Having problems with the Menos Grande outside your bedroom window? Being followed around by spirits of the dead with chains hanging out of their chests? Never fear. Your TOSHIRO is equipped to deal with any such problems!

(**Warning: **The Economical or Standard versions are not equipped to deal with Vasto Lordes. Any damage incurred is not covered by the warranty.)

_**Homework Specialist: **_Calculus going over your head? Geography giving you a headache? Make use of your miniature TOSHIRO with the big brains!

_**The TOSHIRO Freezer: **_Come a hot, sticky summer's day when you could sell your soul for a drop of rain, and you can make optimum use of your unit. TOSHIRO can not only get you a drop of rain, he can get you a raging thunderstorm!

_**Bodyguard: **_It will take a great deal of time, money and therapy sessions to adequately bond with your TOSHIRO, but once you do so, your unit will protect you to the best of its abilities. In case there is a MOMO HINAMORI unit around, you will be placed second no matter how many therapists you go to.

_**Eye Candy: **_Convinced that there isn't a single man out there worth ogling? TOSHIRO provides the solution!

(**Warning: **Your observation (and drooling) needs to be done in absolute stealth. If your TOSHIRO catches wind of this, he might up and leave for the next few months.)

**NOTE: **This function is not available with the Scrawny Rukongai edition.

**Modes**

_**Captain (default): **_This is the mode most units are shipped in. Your TOSHIRO will act responsibly, keeping a cool head and taking charge of the situation. This is the best mode to send him on missions with a RENJI/IKKAKU/YUMICHIKA unit.

_**Petulant Kid (locked): **_Units are sometimes accidentally shipped in this mode. TOSHIRO is grouchy and irritable, and therefore highly temperamental and damaging to his surroundings. This mode also gets unlocked when subjected to a RANGIKU or ICHIGO unit for long periods of time. It is advisable to switch your unit to another mode as soon as possible.

_**Defensive:**_ Defensive TOSHIRO is triggered on comments on his height/hair/eyes. Also activated on contact with a KARIN/ICHIGO/RANGIKU unit. Not very dangerous, but may trigger **Petulant Kid** mode which may lead to amputation of one or more appendages.

_**Protective (locked): **_This mode is unlocked in the presence of a MOMO unit, or in rare cases, you. In which case you have been bankrupted by your therapist/ have brown hair tied in a bun and an unassuming manner/ have spent the last year in a coma.

_**Destructive (locked): **_Never unlock this mode without a YAMAMOTO Deluxe on standby. Destructive TOSHIRO is activated in the presence of any unit from the HUECO MUNDO boxed set/ an AIZEN and GIN unit, and a bleeding MOMO/RANGIKU unit.

(**Berserk **mode is a sub-mode which can be released only by an AIZEN unit. You can tell between **Destructive **and **Berserk **modes by the period of time for which you have a snowstorm in your backyard.

6 months – 1 year: Destructive

1 year – 20 years: Berserk)

_**Guilty (locked): **_This mode is initiated only after the **Destructive** mode has been released. When in this mode, your TOSHIRO might disappear for days on end and reappear with several injuries. Don't worry, they are self-inflicted.

_**Romantic (locked): **_This is the rarest mode seen in this unit. It's perfectly normal if it never gets activated at all. Romantic TOSHIRO only appears after a long period of incarceration with a MOMO or KARIN unit.

(**Warning: 1. **On confinement with a KARIN unit, **Defensive **mode is the more common result.

2. This mode will never be triggered by you, so don't try.)

**Interaction With Other Units**

**RANGIKU MATSUMOTO: **While a RANGIKU unit can trigger modes like **Petulant Kid **or **Defensive **modes, it is also one of the two units which can activate the **Destructive **or **Guilty** modes as well. Contrary to appearances, RANGIKU and TOSHIRO have a very close relationship, and it is quite safe to leave them alone and unsupervised.

(**Warning: **This might lead to the wrecking of a room or two under certain circumstances.)

**MOMO HINAMORI: **MOMO is one of the other units with whom TOSHIRO has a good relationship. This will eventually grow into something more, triggering the **Romantic** mode in your TOSHIRO unit. MOMO will also invariably unlock the **Destructive** and **Guilty **modes, so make sure you revise your insurance policies!

**GIN ICHIMARU: **In the first stage, your unit will view GIN with some amount of suspicion and a few misgivings, but on the whole will have a fairly cordial relationship with him. However, you may view this as the calm before the storm (literally). **Destructive **TOSHIRO will soon be unleashed on further contact with a GIN unit.

**SOSUKE AIZEN: **TOSHIRO will have quite a pleasant relationship with an AIZEN unit for the first few days but on appearance of an injured MOMO unit, will go into **Berserk **mode. It is highly unlikely that your unit will survive this mode, therefore please ensure that this stays locked at all times.

(Allowing an AIZEN unit to make contact with your unit for more than a day immediately invalidates the warranty.)

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI: **TOSHIRO will act cold and distant during his initial acquaintance with an ICHIGO unit. However, this will slowly grow into a somewhat amiable relationship on further exposure, and finally develop into something approaching friendliness. ICHIGO units are capable of unlocking **Defensive **and **Petulant Kid** modes.

**KARIN KUROSAKI: **On first association with a KARIN unit, TOSHIRO tends to act frosty and superior. However, a game of soccer can go a long way in fostering a hesitant (on TOSHIRO's part) camaraderie, which on daily communication (sometimes forced), can grow into something more. KARIN units generally trigger the **Defensive **mode, but are also known to activate the rare **Romantic** mode.

**Handling and Care**

TOSHIRO requires very little handling on your part. All you may have to help him with is spiking up his hair. When handed with Super Seiretei hair gel (also enclosed), your unit is normally able to deal with his own hair-care. The Scrawny Rukongai version requires some help with the back.

Never allow your unit to go near your fireplace/oven, magnetic fields or to stick his finger inside the electric socket. If properly maintained, your unit will continue working for a few centuries.

While your unit is generally quite self-sufficient (best results seen in **Captain** mode), it is inadvisable to leave TOSHIRO alone when in **Berserk **or **Guilty** modes. TOSHIRO has a tendency to destroy his surroundings, which also includes himself. Allowing your unit to run off while in above modes instantly annuls the warranty.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

**Q: The watermelon in my refrigerator keeps disappearing every day. Is this something to do with my TOSHIRO?**

A: TOSHIRO units are extremely fond of watermelon, though they never admit it. Unless you have a Scrawny Rukongai version, there's no point asking him about it; it's best that you turn a blind eye towards the situation.

**Q: My TOSHIRO is stuck on Destructive mode and I can't switch him to anything else! What should I do?**

A: Try bashing him on the head or throwing him in the fireplace. If he does fall unconscious, send him to the nearest supplier/manufacturer. If he doesn't, you can try prayer.

**Q: TOSHIRO is currently chasing RANGIKU around the house and has already frozen the bedroom/kitchen/porch. Should I be worried?**

A: No, this happens all the time. We suggest that you sit back and watch the entertainment. You can also use this time to review your insurance policies.

**Q: My JUUSHIRO UKITAKE manual says that he has a good relationship with TOSHIRO, but TOSHIRO has gone into Defensive mode. What's wrong?**

A: Your JUUSHIRO probably tried to give TOSHIRO candy. Please keep candy out of his reach in the future.

**Q: My TOSHIRO refuses to fall in love with me!**

A: Please see **Romantic** mode. TOSHIRO _won't_ fall in love with you, get over it.

**For any further enquiries, please call on our toll-free helpline 1-800-BLE-ACH!**


End file.
